Sonic: Chipettes vs Chipmunks
by JinxFanone
Summary: This story is based on the cgi squeakquel movie only in sonic version. after they became world famous the chipettes (A.K.A Sally,Nicole,Fiona) go to high school but their used to be boyfriends the chipmunks (A.K.A Sonic,Shadow,Scourge) find out they can sing as well and they go to tell eggman. pairings sonicxsally shadowxnicole scourgexfiona
1. Chapter : Intro

Sonic: Chipettes vs Chipmunks

The fanstory is based on the squeakquel only in sonic version and having parts that aren't like in the movie(note: this is in sonic x and maybe next time i'll make a sonic x squeakquel movie)

in this story after becoming world famous thanks to but after learning that he only cares for the money the chipettes (A.K.A Sally ,Nicole,Fiona) leave him and they start high school but their boyfriends. The Chipmunks (A.K.A Sonic,Shadow,Scourge) find out they can sing and they decide to go to tell eggman to make them stars like the chipettes and then they say that they want meet the chipettes and eggman tricks them into thinking the chipettes abandonded him and he then later sends themto the high school the girls are in. what will happen when the chipmunks meet the chipettes? find out!


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Chipettes

Chapter 1 : Meet the Chipettes

After the events in The station square theater after a person named Dr. Eggman made three singing girls who call themeselves the Chipettes world famous and earned lots of money. But after they arrvied in station square the chipettes were exhausted and their voices sound like they were gargling nails and eggman then made them use lip-synch and the chipettes soon learn that he cares only for the money and then they leave him. The girls now live with Toby seville Dave's lazy cousin who likes to play video games. The reason Dave is not with them because during another world tour in paris he was knocked by a billboard and flew into electric wires injuring him badly he now is in the hosptial in paris waiting to be out of the hosptial he orginally made his aunt jackie in charge but she got in a accident too and was injured badly too and was sent to the hosptial. The three girls are now in the new mobotroplis high school and they were in the lunch room. One was named Sally acorn she is a squirel chipmunk hybrid and the leader of the chipettes and the second is Nicole she is a Lynx. She is very intelligent which makes her smartest and second memeber of the chipettes and the last one is Fiona she is a fox. She is very nice and makes her the sweet one of the group. The girls were on a table talking with other boys and girls who are big fans of the chipettes and they were talking when cream asked them¨ do you think you can win the music contest?¨ amy then said to her ¨ Are you kidding me cream! of course they´re going to win the music contest because they are the best singers ever! Not only because of that because they're world famous!¨ ¨ Your right amy they are great singers they will win the contest!¨ everyone on the table got up including the chipettes saying they will win but 7 of them on the table didn't get up ¨ whats the matter antoine ,knuckles, rouge ,bunnie, tails, julie-su and elias?¨ said sally . Elias (who is sally's brother) spoke up first ¨ Sally you and your band have not visted some three boys for a long time!¨ Sally gulped. She and her band knew what he meant ¨ you mean that we haven't went to see Sonic,Shadow,and Scourge¨ Fiona said. then Bunnie spoke up ¨ you know what chipettes?¨ The Chipettes then said ¨ What? ¨ ¨ I always wonder what would happen if your used to be boyfriends would be able to sing like you and then they would form a band and then you guys would start a rivarly with each other.¨ Then everyone on the table except Knuckles, Tails ,Fiona, Bunnie, Rouge, Tails, Amy ,Antoine, Elias and Julie-su laughed at bunnie. ¨ Are you kidding me bunnie?! There's no way those three would be able to sing! ¨ Sally said while still laughing at bunnie. Then Nicole turned around to see Fiona not laughing ¨ What´s wrong Fiona how come your not laughing at Bunnie?¨ ¨ Because i was thinking about what elias said about not seeing Sonic,Shadow and Scourge for a long time and i think that we should see them Nicole.¨ Sally then said to Fiona ¨ I don't think we have time to see them Fiona.¨ ¨ Why not Sally?¨ ¨Because we need to rehearse and decide which song we are going to sing in the concert.¨ Fiona then said to Amy , Knuckles, Julie-Su, Tails, Rouge and Antoine ¨ How come you Six didn't laugh at bunnie?¨ Amy spoke up first ¨ I was thinking what would happen if my sonikku would sing then i would totally be in love with him!¨ then Rouge spoke up ¨ I was also thinking if shadow would be able to sing?¨ then tails spoke up ¨ If they were great singers their band would be called the chipmunks¨ then knuckles spoke ¨ I think if they would be able to sing they could be much better than you Chipettes! Sally got angry to hear knuckles say that ¨ I don't think so Knuckles if they were able to sing will still be the best singers!¨ Then the school bell rang! ¨ how about you two tells on the way to class¨ Fiona said to julie-su and antoine. As they were getting off the table and going to their classes Nicole said to antoine ¨ what are thinking about¨ ¨ i was also thinking about what would happen if those three could sing and then some of your fans would go crazy about them!¨ ¨ How about you julie-su what do you think about those three who someday would be able to sing? Sally said. ¨ I think that would be awsome but i have to go to my class and i'll tell mina what would happen if they can sing. Anyways bye!¨ Juile-su went to her class and the others go to their class. The girls are in the same class and their teacher julie ortega and neither do they know toby had a crush on her during his high school years. Meanwhile in some place not too far from new mobotroplis there was a city named los angles and in the city there was a building named jett records and in the building there is mobian duck cleaning the tables and then drops them in the garbage and in the basement there is a man who is really angry and wants to get revenge. That man was non other than Eggman!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Return of Eggman and meet the Chipmunks

Eggman was looking for something to make his cofeffe and he found a muffin ¨ I had 15 cars and my maids had something for the lakers. Now look at me! LOOK AT ME! I lost everything expect for my diginity and it's all because of them!¨ Eggman said when he was talking to a rat then turned to the radio to hear the chipettes singing.

* * *

_Cause if you liked it then, you should have put a ring on it._  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it._  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._

_Whoa oh oh. Oh oh oh-oh oh-oh. Whoa-oh oh_  
_Whoa oh oh. Oh oh oh-oh oh-oh. Whoa-oh oh_

_(Cause if you liked it then, you should have put a ring on it._  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it._  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring..._

__Eggman then throws the radio in the garbage and then he says ¨ Now i run around hoping and pairing for other mobians or animals that can sing and dance!¨ then eggman looks at the rat and thinks about something then he says ¨ Wait a mintue you dont sing do you!¨ the rat then takes his muffin ¨Hey thats muffin!Give my muffin!You...Dirty...RAT!¨ then eggman comes out of the garbage ¨ I will get you Chipettes!¨ eggman then eats his muffin

_Meanwhile..._

outside Jett records a man carrying fedex packages and a second man comes out carrying big packages but not noticing a big backage coming out and moving by it myself and saying ¨Woahh! Boys we gotta get outta of here¨ then Two Blue legs come out ¨ Ughh! I cant see! then two black legs come out¨Owww! Not on my nose! then two green legs come out¨That's my tail!¨Sorry!¨Move your butt!¨Okay no pushing me!¨ then the bag hits a wall ¨Ooof! wooa¨the legs get in the bag then something comes out¨We made it jett records!¨ woo!¨ A blue hedgehog and a black hedgehog with red stripes and then a green hedgehog with sunglasses and a leather jacket. Then they turn around to see a man brushing his teeth! ¨ Oh my gosh! it's him ! Uhh... !¨ Then eggman gets angry Thinking its the chipettes calling him ¨ That Voice! I can't get it outta my head!¨ he then goes back to brushing his teeth . The three hedgehogs go near where he is then the blue hedgehog tries to call him again ¨ Hello! !¨ Then eggman says ¨ Thats not in my head its really happening. What do you want!¨ he then sees three hedgehogs and then the green hedgehog says ¨We want to introduce ourselves¨ then the blue hegehog says while eggman gets suprised to see them ¨ Thats Right! Im Sonic The Hedgehog im also known as the Fastest Thing alive! And this is my Friend Scourge the hedgehog" Hello sir such a pleasure to meet you!¨ And im his friend Shadow the Hedgehog Although i feel more like a maria or maybe sometimes...¨ Then sonic intreupts him ¨ Anyway we call ourselves the Chipmunks and...well it would be honor to have you represent us!¨ eggman then makes a smile sonic says¨ You made Sally and the Chipettes stars we wanna be stars too! ¨ shadow then says ¨Yeah! then scourge says ¨ And hang out with the Chipettes!¨ the three giggle and then eggman says ¨ before we get all boyily and giggly about just tell one thing...you can sing right?¨ The Chipmunks gather and whisper¨ 1...2...¨ then eggman intruepts them and the chipmunks stop ¨ Hey hold on! not here...why dont we take this meeting upstairs in my penhouse office?" then eggman gets off the side and opens the door for the chipmunks ¨ sure! what a great idea!¨ and eggman then closes the door.

**Will the chipmunks show eggman how they sing so he can make them stars find out on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: New Singers!

Chapter 3: New Singers!

The Boys were going up the stairs and eggman is behind them sonic then says ¨ This is so exciting!¨ and the chipmunks and eggman finally get to the top of the building with shadow saying ¨ My first penhouse office!¨ and they see the sign of los angles with scourge saying ¨ Oh my god! The Hollywood sign!¨ then eggman says ¨okay boys tell something about yourselves¨ sonic then explains¨ well i was born in mobtroplis and then i moved to knothole village but it was desytored and now me and my friends live in new mobtroplis and shadow is from...¨ before sonic could finish eggman said ¨ really thats fascianting now boys impress me oh and ill tell when to stop okay.¨ the boys gather around and whisper ¨ 1...2...3!¨

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-__oh-__oh-oooh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-maa GaGa-u-la-la Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-maa GaGa-u-la-la Want your bad romance I want your ugly I want your disease (hey) I want your everything As long as it's free_

Eggman starts to get a smile and impressed.

I_ want your love Love-love-love, I want your love (hey) I want your drummer The touch of your hand I want you leather studded kiss in the sand And I want your love Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love) You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want your bad Your bad romance I want your lovin' And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Oooooh) I want your lovin' All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-maa GaGa-u-la-la Want your bad romance I want your horror I want your design 'Cause you're a criminal As long as your mine I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love) (hey) I like your crazy I like all your tricks Want you here by my side Through the thin and the thick I want your love Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want you're love) You know that I __want you And you know that I need you I want your bad Your bad romance I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Oooooh) I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-maa GaGa-u-la-la Want your bad romance Walk Walk fashion baby Work it, make them munks go crazy Walk Walk fashion baby Work it, make them munks go crazy I want your love And I want your revenge I want your love I don't wanna be friends J'veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revenge  
J'veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh I don't wanna be friends (Caught) I don't wanna be friends Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh Want your bad romance (Caught) Want your bad romance I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (want your bad romance) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh I want your love and All your lovers' revenge You and me could write a bad romance (want your bad romance) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Want your bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Want your bad romance!_

The chipmunks finshed their song and eggman said ¨ Boys boys boys guess who just became number one chipmunk fan in the whole dang world? thats who! The chipmunks shout ¨YAY!¨ Then scourge says ¨ so when can we meet the chipettes?¨ Eggman then says ¨ Thats an excellent question and the excellent answer i dont really  
represent Sally and the Chipettes anymore.¨ The chipmunks gasped. Scourge then says ¨Oh No¨ shadow says ¨ What happened¨ Eggman then says ¨ Oh they were so happy and nice but they changed and the started to to disobey me¨ Sonic is shocked ¨ Thats  
Terrible!¨ Eggman says ¨ I know and sally spitted on me and filled her chipmunk cheeks with salvia and then they left¨ The chipmunks were shocked Shadow said¨ what about Nicole? Eggman then says ¨ She is so smart and she thinks no can be smarter then her and that means you Shadow!¨ Shadow then looks down sad and Scourge then says ¨ But not fiona right?¨ eggman then says ¨ The cuddly one is the one you have to watch out for¨ Scourge then is sad eggman says ¨ But what are talking about them for the chipettes are over and who needs singing girls .Yawn. But boys who can sing...pack your bags.¨ The chipmunks shout ¨YAY!

Meanwhile

The girls are at their house and they are playing with toby who is playing his wii with the wii sports resort game ¨ Ladies and gentleman going for his turkey its the tobester¨ Toby does get his turkey and then Sally tries to get it but instead she sends the remote flying to the tv breaking the screen and then toby gasps and then sally says ¨ Well it looks like its time to play my favorite game Hide the broken tv from dave wanna play?¨ ¨No!¨ Nicole then says ¨ go easy on her tobey and anyway we have a question to you¨ Toby says ¨ Is it about what would happen if Sonic,Shadow,Scourge would sing?¨ Fiona says ¨ Thats right! How do you know?¨ ¨ Well i got a phone call from mina who told me that julie-su told her what would happen if those three could sing¨ and then sally says¨ Well mina might get excited if those three could ever sing?¨ and then someone knocks on the door ¨ I'll get it! ¨ Toby said. Then after opening the door he sees elias ¨ Oh hi King Elias! So what brings you here?¨ Well theres a concert in the city and everyone including sally's and my father and mother and even you wants the girls to sing. Would you chipettes?¨ The girls shout out ¨ Yes!¨

Meanwhile

They have arrived to the concert and the Chipettes are singing and everyone is dancing

_I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Just whip it)_

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Whip it real good)

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth

Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on  
Pay no attention to them haters 'cause we whip 'em off  
And we ain't doing nothing wrong  
So don't tell me nothing, I'm just tryna have fun  
So keep the party jumping

So what's up?  
(Yea)  
And I'll be doing what to do, we turn our back  
And whip our tail and just shake them off  
Shake them off, shake them off, shake them off

Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up and I know I'll be fine  
Keep fighting until I get there  
when I'm down and I feel like giving up

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Just whip it)

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Whip it real good)

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Just whip it)

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Whip it real good)

I'm going get more shine than a little bit  
Soon as I hit the stage, applause I'm hearing it  
Weather its black stars black cars, I'm feeling it  
But can't none of them whip it like I do

I, I gets it in hmm yea, I go hard  
When they see me pull up, I whip it real hard  
I whip it real hard, real hard, I whip it real hard

Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up and I know I'll be fine  
Keep fighting until I get there  
when I'm down and I feel like giving up

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Just whip it)

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Whip it real good)

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Just whip it)

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip mytail hair back and forth  
(Whip it real good)

All my ladies, if you feel me  
Do it, do it, whip your tail  
Don't matter if it's long, short  
Do it do it whip your tail

All my ladies, if you feel me  
Come on, do it, do it, whip your tail  
Don't matter if it's long, short  
Do it, do it whip your tail  
(Your tail, your tail)

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Just whip my tail)

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Whip it real good)

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Just whip my tail)

I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
(Whip it real good)

Just whip it

__The girls finish singing and everyone claps and shouts out and the girls bow and say ¨Thank you! Everybody!¨

Meanwhile

In los angles in a place that are model apartments and in the place is eggman walking with the chipmunks and the chipmunks see a mobian wolf with a Chihuaha and Sonic says ¨ isnt that the chihuahuaha? eggman you know from the movie? ¨ Eggman then says ¨ oh yes of course it is! lots of superstars live here.¨ And then scourge says ¨ Hola como estas ?¨ and then sonic says ¨ I must have his autograph!¨ Eggman then says ¨ No sonic if wanna be a star act like a star you dont get autographs you give them¨ ¨ Oh! Right?¨ and after eggman sees a sign for model apartments and he tries to turn the sign so the chipmunks dont see it and he says ¨ oh look theres a couple of the Smash mouth¨ and the chipmunks get excited ¨ oh where? I dont see them.¨ ¨ here we are boys lets move into my apartm...oh darn it what the heck!¨ the boys ask ¨ what is it? ¨ ¨boys i must have left my keys in my office and i was hoping one can try to use like if know any move to open the door but do not break it. How about you shadow how about you try ?¨ ¨Okay.¨ Shadow uses chaos spear and manages to open the door and they get in and eggman turns on the light the boys gasp¨ oh my goodness i like this apartment !¨ This is the best treehouse ever!¨ oh! A red piano!¨ Is this a dream somebody pinch me!¨ Eggman then talks to himself ¨ Way to guys like it?¨ Yeah! ¨ I live here¨

**What will happen in the next chapter find out!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Chipettes meet Chipmunks and Problems

In the model apartments the boys are asleep and eggman is talking on the phone with someone and he picks up a newspaper¨ I have this new band singing boys and i...¨ Before eggman could finish the person hang up ¨ Hello? Hello? darn it! what dont this people about singing boys dont understa...¨ before he could finish he sees on the newspaper the chipettes and it says .** Chipettes enter the New Mobotroplis High School Music Concert!**.Eggman then has an idea ¨ Boys...were going to school.

_Meanwhile..._

At the high school in the lunch room the chipettes are sitting with Tails and Amy,Antoine,Mina,Lupe,Big and Blaze. ¨Were you guys at the concert¨ ¨ Yeah!¨ ¨ you guys were awsome!¨ and then sally got confused to think that not alot of mobian students sitting with them and she asks lupe ¨ Lupe why do you think there arent a lot of students sitting with us?¨ ¨ it could be because mina told that julie-su told her what would happen if Sonic,Shadow,Scourge could sing and then i told it to lunar fox and she says everyone in the school is talking about it¨ and the chipettes were shocked that the whole school is talking about what would if Sonic,Shadow,Scourge could sing. Blaze and Tails and amy finished their lunch and got up ¨ Hey! where are you three going the bell hasnt rang yet but it will be in 2 mintues¨ ¨ We promised the princpal we post posters for the concert in the school and in the city and Cream and Lupe and Lunar fox will post inside the school and me and Tails and Amy and also Bunnie,Rouge and julie-su will post outside the school and in the city anyways bye!¨ Then the bell rang and everyone went got off the table and they were in the hall with the lockers and they see fiona with cream and lunar¨ Good luck with the show girls¨ Thanks lunar!¨ said fiona. She went with her friends and she said to Sally and Nicole ¨ So what song are we going to sing?¨ No reason but the whole school is counting on us¨ Oh..Relax its just like lupe said whos going to be seeing boys...¨ The Chipettes stoped when they saw three lockers opened. The first one closed and it was Sonic and then the second closed and it was Shadow and the last one closed and it was Scourge and the six get suprised to see each other(now picture how Sonic and Shadow and Scourge and Sally and Nicole and Fiona react to see each other like in the real movie. Note: Background music is I wanna know what love is) then the girls go ¨Ohhh...¨ Then 4 mobian students get in the way and the school bell rings and Sonic grabs Shadow and Scourges arm and drags them away from the girls ¨ Ohh That Nicole is Dreamy!¨ ¨ I think Fiona was looking at me!¨ ¨ Yeah...I know but guys remember what Eggman said we cant trust them!¨ and then they leave and the girls are shown saying ¨ Woahh Purrr ¨and then the scene is shown to be in the room where the girls are going to peform and they are singing and julie is playing the piano.

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no on..._

They stop singing ¨ What happened?¨ julie said to the girls¨ I never thought i say this but light blue is my favorite color¨ His eyes were red as Ruby¨ He is as a sweet green gumdrop¨ Julie then says ¨ Well if you guys want to rehearse you have to pay attention¨ and then the princpal says ¨ I think its time a break¨ ¨ Good call take five¨ Julie then leaves the piano and goes to the back to get more notes. is the principal of the New mobotroplis high school and she is the Chipettes number one fan. ¨ How about we take a picture¨ ¨Alright!¨ Okay!¨ Cheeseballs!¨ said fiona after their picture is taken and then Toby comes in and says ¨ Hey girls ready to go home i got some important things to do at home¨ Ah you must be their guardian¨ That i am!Hi Dr. Rubin i dont know if you remember i went this school 3 years and i dont know if you remember me?¨ Then Julie comes out ¨ Toby?¨ then toby turns around shocked to see Julie ¨ Hihihi...¨ No way! Hey no braces!¨ Yeah i got rid of them when i was growing up¨ he then tries to put his hand in a drum buts rips through it and tries to get up but again rips another drum and breaks a trumpet ¨ uhh? ¨ He tries to leave but some mobians come in ¨ Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog and Mr. and Mrs. Prower, Sir Charles hedgehog, Maxilliam,Alicia , King Elias and i see some of my students with you¨ said. The girls were shocked to see them and they saw Amy and Tails,Lupe,Cream,Knuckles,Mina,Julie-su,Cosmo,Silver,Blaze,Big,Tommy Turtle,Rotor,Bunnie,Antoine,Rouge,Lunar fox, and Marine with them.¨ What are you all doing here?¨ Sally asked. Jules then said¨ Well all of us got a phone call from and she said that she wanted us to come here and even your friends to see someone¨ Then Someone comes from the backstage with some singers in the back ¨ Well,Well,Well if it isnt the Chipettes¨ Eggman said. The girls got angry to see him ¨ Eggman!¨ ¨ I thought i smelled an egg!¨ said Sally and Nicole. Then says ¨ Well what brings you here?¨ ¨ Well i heard you will be holding a concret in the school so i came as fast i can to show my boys¨ ¨ Well that would be great but i made up my mind¨ she says as she goes to the chipettes and they eggman says ¨ Well maybe this would change your mind and i'll have them sing 2 songs . Boys!¨ they then come out revealed to be Sonic,Shadow,Scourge and then they see the girls and they both gasp ¨ They're with eggman?!¨ ¨ Curtains!¨ and then everybody takes a seat and the background singer says ¨ 1..2..3! the boys start singing

_(This goes out to everyone,Worldwide)_

_I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you_

_I've been a lot of places all around the way_  
_I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain_

Wow! they're good! said Fiona ¨ Good!? They're outstounding!¨ Nicole said and they turn around to see everyone enjoying them sing. Eggman then turns on the speakers so the whole school can hear them. Then more students come in.

_But I don't want to write a love song for the world  
I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl_

_Kids on the corner always calling my name_  
_And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games_  
_When I saw you getting down, well, I hope it was you_  
_And when I look into your eyes I knew it was true_

_I say hey, I'll be gone today_  
_But I'll be back all around the way_  
_It seems like everywhere I go_  
_The more I see, the less I know_  
_But I know one thing_

Then they show the gym where some students are playing but start dancing and then they show a classroom where they are also dancing.

_That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man_  
_But I know when the stars are aligned you can_  
_Bump into a person in the middle of the road_  
_Look into their eyes and you suddenly know_

_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_  
_Dancing in the night in the middle of June_  
_My momma told me don't lose you_  
_'Cause the best luck I had was you_

_I say hey, I'll be gone today_  
_But I'll be back all around the way_  
_It seems like everywhere I go_  
_The more I see, the less I know_  
_But I know one thing_  
_That I love you (baby girl)_  
_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_And I say, rocking in the dance hall, moving with you_  
_I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you_  
_Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you_  
_I say, hey poppa, hey poppa, close to you_  
_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_  
_I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you_  
_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_  
_I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma_  
_Hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma_

_I say hey, I'll be gone today_  
_But I'll be back all around the way_  
_It seems like everywhere I go_  
_The more I see, the less I know_  
_But I know one thing_  
_That I love you (baby girl)_  
_I love you, I love you, I love you_  
_I love you, I love you, I love you_

The Boys finish their song everyone starts to clap but eggman stops them ¨ Not yet everybody! now the second song boys!¨ The boys start the second song

_I gotta feeling that tonights gonna be a good night_  
_that tonights gonna be a good night_  
_that tonights gonna be a good good night (x4)_

_Tonights the night night_  
_Lets live it up_  
_I got my money_  
_Lets spend it up_

_Go out and smash it_  
_like Oh My God_  
_Jump off that sofa_  
_Lets get it get it up_

_I know that well have a ball_  
_if we get down_  
_and go out_  
_and just loose it all_

_I feel stressed out_  
_I wanna let it go_  
_Lets go way out spaced out_  
_and loosing all control_

_Fill up my cup_  
_Mazel tov_  
_Look at her dancing_  
_just take it off_  
_Lets paint the town_  
_Well shut it down_  
_Lets burn the roof_  
_and then well do it again_

_Lets Do it (x3)_  
_and live it up_

_i gotta feeling that tonights gonna be a good night_  
_that tonights gonna be a good night_  
_that tonights gonna be a good good night (x2)_

_Tonights the night_  
_lets live it up_  
_I got my money_  
_Lets spend it up_

_Go out and smash it_  
_Like Oh My God_  
_Jump off that sofa_  
_Lets get get crunk_

_Fill up my cup (Drink)_  
_Mazel tov (l'chaim)_  
_Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)_  
_Just take it off_

_Lets paint the town_  
_Well shut it down_  
_Lets burn the roof_  
_and then well do it again_

_lets do it (x3)_  
_lets live it up_

_Here we come_  
_here we go_  
_we gotta rock_

_Easy come_  
_easy go_  
_now we on top_

_Feel the shot_  
_body rock_  
_Rock it dont stop_

_Round and round_  
_up and down_  
_around the clock_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday_  
_Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday_

_we keep keep keep keep on going_  
_we know what we say_  
_party everyday_  
_p-p-p-party everyday_

_got a feeling_  
_that tonights gonna be a good night_  
_that tonights gonna be a good night_  
_that tonights gonna be a good good night  
_

The boys finish their song and everyone claps eggman turns on the lights ¨ My friends of New mobotroplis you have just wittnessed the day view...of the Chipmunks!¨ everyone claps and then Sally and the girls are shocked to see that Sonic ,Shadow, Scourge are able to sing. ¨Thank you!¨ Said the chipmunks. Eggman then turns to dr. rubin ¨ So what you think?¨ ¨ They were splended but as i said i made up my mind¨ she said as she went with the chipettes and the chipmunks gasp ¨ No...¨ Eggman then says ¨ Well if its your decision why dont we let the public vote? Come on everybody what do you think!Lets us vote!Let us vote!Let us vote!¨ and then all the students started saying what eggman said and then stops it¨Alright heres what ill friday i'll have a music contest and the one who sings best will represent the school¨ ¨ YAY!¨ everyone shouting and the chipettes get shocked ¨ What!¨ and then eggman says ¨In your face!¨ Oh its on like donkey kong!¨ said sally.

_Meanwhile..._

The girls were at home and sally was angry after what they saw and thought that would never happen ¨ I cant believe it Sonic and Shadow and Scourge are able to sing!¨ said sally. Fiona then said¨ And they have their own band called the Chipmunks.¨ and then nicole said ¨ I think they were awsome dont you think fiona?¨ ¨ Yes they were nicole!¨ ¨What!? said sally and nicole and fiona got suprised ¨ Guys were going to have problems at school now that they're there and they showed that they were able to sing! number one!: They are going to get the attention and students would like to sit with them instead with us! Number Two! they're with eggman! and Number Three! we have a contest this friday and we have to face them!¨ said Sally. Nicole then said ¨ Come on sally on lets go to bed¨ ¨ Alright nicole¨ sally said. and then they went to bed.

**What will happen now that the Chipmunks showed that they can sing and what will happen between the chipettes and the chipmunks? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
